Going Rogue
by cappucinno girl
Summary: The first girl ever arrives in the maze, she quickly adapts to the glade, but she doesn't like the rules and wants to explore the maze. One day she decides she wants in on the quest to escape the maze -without becoming a Runner. Watch what happens when she breaks the #1 rule in the maze to save the Gladers and herself. The only problem, (or one of many) she's a terrible runer.


**Hi fanfictionados! I'm a new to this website and fanfiction in general, this is my first fanfic ever! Please, pretty please will you review? Promise? Anyway, I hope you enjoy this. :)**

 **PS, In case of any mistakes in this story, sorry in advance.**

I've been in this elavadon't even about half an hour, I've tried everything to get out, but it's not possible. The walls are metal and the ceiling is metal, the only thing that I managed to discover was a long crack in the ceiling, or maybe it was an opening. I'm tired from standing, just as I'mabout to sit, the elevator stops.

I freeze, even though I've spent the last half hour wishing I could get out, I'm scared to go out now, what should I do? Shake themfirst person I see and scream for answers? Run? Before I decide on a course of action, the elevator's ceiling opens and light pours in.

"Who's the shank now, Alby?" Somebody yells, it's a guy. Another guy yells, " we ain't want 'nother Chuck!"

The others laugh. I'm blinded by the sudden light contrasting with the darkness of the elavator and scared from the voices, which all seem to be male. However took my memories seemed okay with the idea that I totally know that I'm not a crowd person. Suddenly another guy yells, " shut your holes, shanks! Newt, hand me that rope." My eyes have adjusted from the light and I look up. There's a black guy fiddling with a piece of rope above me.

"Ok, greenie. Step here on this rope and-"

He actually stops to look at me and freezes, his mouth opening wider and wider until I can most of his teeth,

"It's a girl." He whispers, almost to himself.

Someone out of my line of sight hears what he said and yells, " what do you mean, klunkhead?" A blond boy steps near the edge of the opening and also stops and freezes, his mouth opening wide like if he where at a dentist's.

"It's a girl." He says, louder, the others catching the news this time and start yelling again.

All this time, I've been standing there my mouth slightly open a bad feeling gathering in my stomach. If there gawking and yelling because I'm a girl, it's because I'm something new, that means _I must be the only girl in this place_ this is bad, I already don't like crowds, imagine if I'm the only girl in this crowd. " um, okay, uhh greenie... girl. Step on this uhh, rope". Some other guy, I think it's the blonde guy yells at me.

 _they don't even know what to call me_ I think, _probably wondering I_ _they should treat me like a lady or a normal one of them_ .

They lower a rope with a loop at the end and I step on it and am yanked up and out of the elavator. I scrape my knee against the elavator's lid (dang boys) and sit (kinda) at the elavator's edge with my legs dangling. I stand up as quickly as possible and look around. The boys are staring at me likeI'm some sort of miracle or something, it's seriously creeping me out. The guy who was handling the rope clears his throat and sticks out his hand, " umm, I'm Alby, leader of these crazy shanks here." Another guy steps up, the blonde one who had been opening his mouth for the dentist. "Hey I'm Newt, second in command here." And he shakes my-now-extended-hand-which-was-meant-for-Alby

.

I just stare. He grins, "what?" I smile back at him, I already like him. The other guys take this as some sign I won't eat them alive and start crowding around me. In the next few minutes I'm shaking hands and being introduced to a Frypan, Winston and a whole lot of others. A good chunk of time later

,I get pulled away by Alby, "okay shanks, get outta here,

NOW!" they clear pretty fast.

"Okay greenie, wait, I don't even know your name."

"It's...Kenna, yeah, Kenna."

M **ore to come soon! :)**

 **Thanx 4 reading, hope u enjoyed this.**


End file.
